Rumor Has It
by sebloob
Summary: ebastian Smythe was a star lacrosse player, at the top of the school's hierarchy. Blaine Anderson was a cheerleader, fitting for his bright and infectious personality. Put them together and you had a volatile pair that was destined to blow up. At least, that's what it seemed like at first glance.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey baby,"_

_"Ugh, what do you want?"_

_"You underneath me."_

_"You're a pig, Sebastian."_

This was normal. Sebastian Smythe was a star lacrosse player, at the top of the school's hierarchy. Blaine Anderson was a cheerleader, fitting for his bright and infectious personality. Put them together and you had a volatile pair that was destined to blow up. At least, that's what it seemed like at first glance.

Face to face, the pair were ruthless. Insults spewed from Blaine as Sebastian hit on him in the most crude ways, groping and grabbing him in the locker room and the hall, relentlessly intruding on his personal space.

_"Whatever you say, Pretty Boy. I'll have you one day."_

_"Keep dreaming."_

There was something beneath the fire of smug green and angry hazel eyes as Sebastian walked away, his lacrosse jersey hanging loose on his frame, fingers fishing into his pocket. It isn't a moment after he turns the corner and slips from sight that Blaine's phone is buzzing in his pocket.

_Locker Room, after__school__._

_No. Not today. Swim team has their late practice today._

_It wasn't a question._

And secretly, Blaine loved when he wasn't given a choice. He loved when Sebastian took control and practically made Blaine worship his body with his tongue. The weight of forceful hands guiding his mouth over the smooth expanses of skin, down, down, down until that heavy tang of skin and sweat and sex painted his mouth and weighed down his tongue.

"Uh Blaine, what are you doing?" It was Quinn Fabray, his longtime best friend and Mckinley cheer captain leaning against the locker beside Blaine with an amused smirk on his face.

The dark haired boy jumped, ripped violently from his thoughts and scowled. "What?"

"You're practically drooling and I think I saw you hump your locker. Day dreaming about a little Smythe Loving?" She smirked, which only served to deepen his frown.

"You're actually joking right? He's a pig. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

"That's not what I saw at Santana's party last weekend."

"I was drunk!"

Alright, so Blaine wasn't really _that_drunk when he attended Santana Lopez's birthday party last Friday, but he figured it was the perfect excuse. Sebastian spent most of the night flirting shamelessly with other boys, smirking as he eyed Blaine across the room. Finally, Anderson had gotten fed up and before either of them really knew what was happening, he'd grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. All eyes turned on them as they bickered, spewing insults and twisted compliments until their mouths hit in sloppy, desperate kisses. Most people passed it off as nothing more than an alcohol fueled, angry fuck, but Quinn saw right through Blaine.

"Right." The tiny blonde smirked, sneaky fingers reaching out and tearing his phone from his hand. With a growl, Blaine lunged for it, but she placed a steady hand on his chest as she twisted on her heel, scrolling through the inbox as she walked away, granting him a passive finger wiggle over her shoulder. He heard her laugh as she twisted her head to look at him.

"Have fun later… _Killer_."

Panic and anger flooded in Blaine as he stood, flabbergasted in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to the sound of the bell ringing and the other students making a hot rush to their classroom.

Now Quinn knew everything.

Now, Blaine and Quinn were friends, yes. Good friends. Great friends. But they were constantly in competition with one another. Coach Sylvester may have appointed Quinn head cheerleader but lately it seemed like favor was falling in Blaine's favor and the tiny girl didn't like that, not one bit. If there was one thing that Blaine Anderson had learned about the proud blonde is that she would do anything to crush someone if they got in her way. Even her closest friends. Her conscience just didn't work like everyone else's. It was all a popularity contest, a means to further enhance her reputation. That was her only real goal.

Now, whether or not Blaine wanted her spot as Queen Bitch (which, in fact he didn't) was irrelevant to her. If she felt threatened she went on the defensive, and that was what worried him. His own reputation was at stake now.

The next few periods dragged longer than they should have. Blaine couldn't think, couldn't listen, couldn't focus.

"Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson. _Blaine."_

Attention snapped upwards from his page, his hand having been doodling aimlessly on his lined notebook paper.

"Sorry, what?" He asked with a sigh as everyone else began to laugh or whisper about him.

"If you'd kindly come up to the board and solve this problem. I'd like to see if you were paying attention."

_Great._

As he expected, math class ended in total embarrassment, similar to his history class. It wasn't until he was on his way to lunch that he saw Quinn again, a crowd of girls around him gasping and giggling. He drew closer, raising a brow before he realized what they were doing.

"Hey!" He snapped, storming forward and tearing his iPhone from their hands. Quinn looked up at him as if she'd just seen a puppy get kicked.

"Oh come on, Blainey. It's _cute_."

"You showed everyone my texts!"

"And your pictures," Santana chimed in from the corner with a smirk. "So tell me, was that your cock or Sebby's? Doesn't really matter. Whoever it was is hung like a horse."

The grimace on his face had definitely reached his eyes by now. Other comments from the laughing band of girls registered somewhere in the back of his mind, but the cheerleader couldn't focus on that right now.

"Fuck off," He scowled, turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

"Check your locker, Anderson! We got you and pretty boy a new toy to use!" Someone called behind him. His cheeks flushed red as he stormed down the hall, intent on seeing just what the girls had done. His locker opened with little resistance, a plethora of feather ticklers, handcuffs, and less than g-rated toys cascading from the stuffed locker and onto the floor. His heart stopped as a fluttering piece of paper caught his eye. Picking it up, he scanned over the torn notebook page, eyes following the twisted pink ink etched on the page.

_"Secrets out. Have fun ;)_

_Xoxo,_

_Q. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Something was off, different.

Ever since that first round of texts, things seemed to change. Sebastian's phone buzzed constantly through first, second, and third period, a wide variation of sexually suggestive text messages assaulting him. Not that he would complain, but something was definitely going on.

_Well now, Anderson, I know you're excited, but some of us actually come to__school__to learn._

Sebastian responded as the bell rang, letting him out of class, shaking his head in mock disappointment. The texts stopped after that.

Sebastian didn't eat at school. The school's lunches were not even close being palatable, nor were they healthy, so he just cut his losses and kept his one meal a day to the evening after practice. Hands shoved in the pockets of his fitted jeans, the tall brunette strolled into the cafeteria, the room abuzz with whispers and gasps. It didn't take long to figure out he was the topic of conversation when all vocalization in the room stopped. News spread like wildfire in a high school like McKinley, one tug of a shirt sleeve and a whisper in someone's ear and you may as well have made an announcement on a loudspeaker.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Sebastian snapped at the dozens of sets of eyes that had fallen upon him, most of them twisting back to whatever they were doing. Scanning the room though, he found eyes still locked on him. The cheerleaders sat on top of their table, smirking at him. Clicking his tongue impatiently he walked over.

"Would any of you royal bitches like to tell me what's going on?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Why don't you ask your precious puppy?" Santana cooed disinterestedly, though her eyes never left the nail file busily working on her left hand.

"Why don't you shut your whore mouth? Don't you have a dick to suck?" Sebastian retorted without thinking. Dark eyes snapped up.

"Excuse me? Oh no, no, honey." The tiny cheerleader was standing now, approaching Sebastian and drawing closer and closer until they were chest to chest. Her voice sounded darkly amused though her eyes hung heavy with anger.

"You want to talk to me about sucking dicks? Listen to me right now, Puto. If you want to go slamming your man meat into every pretty boy, puppy eyed queer leader you lay eyes on that is fine by me, but I'll be damned if you try to insult me and my fucking reputation. You want to play the name game? Fine. Métetelo por el culo, Pendejo. I don't have time for this, and evidently neither do you. Maybe you should go meet your butt buddy by his locker. He's got a present for you."

It took Sebastian a moment to figure out exactly what she meant before it clicked. The texts, the 'puppy' comments… it all fit together.

"What the fuck did you do?" His voice carried anger he'd never felt before, boiling in the pit of his stomach as the sadistic smirk twisted on her face. Quinn started a slow clap behind her, the malicious, ruthless look on her face unmistakable.

Long legs rushed him from the room, his strides carrying him through the hall in a stressed haste. "Anderson!" He called as he rounded the corner, fuming and ready to scream at the boy. This had to be his fault. This was supposed to be a fucking secret. They were notorious enemies and if he fucked it up…

With venomous words on the tip of his tongue he opened his mouth to speak again when he saw the amber eyed boy on his knees in a pile of feathers, lace, and leather beneath his locker, still hanging ajar. "What the actual fuck?" He asked, examining the boy's profile as he tried to make sense of it.

"Fucking Quinn." Was all the cheerleader could manage, his voice an octave higher than usual and bitter. "It was bad enough before." He scowled. "Bad enough after all the parties. Now they know. Everyone knows."

Being prideful as he was, Sebastian snarled. "What's so fucking bad about having sex with me?"

A bitter laugh echoed from Blaine, despite the fact that Sebastian never saw his mouth move. The teen stood, gaze locking intensely with his taller companions as the heel of his hand dug into the athlete's shoulder and gave him a rough shove back.

"You're disgusting, for one." He snapped, ticking off the reasons on his fingers. "Two, you know how the fuck they are about gays in this school. I tried to stay under the radar! I didn't fucking publicize it! Three, you're an egotistical jerk, and four, she was supposed to be my fucking friend!" Anderson's voice rose in volume with each point he made, hands falling to his side to clench into fists.

"Excuse me, but you say that as if I forced you."

"Shut up."

"No. Because I'm fucking right, Blaine. If I remember correctly, you're the one who showed up at my house that night. The one who gave in to m-"

"You propositioned me first! At the Lima Bean! When we first met."

"But you decided to go through with it!" The empty halls echoed with their angry shouts. "It's your fault you let her take the phone! Your fault the school knows. Your fucking fault that my reputation is ruined!" Sebastian hollered.

"Yours?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Everyone knows you've been trying to get in my pants!"

"Yeah. Once! A fucking one night stand. That's what I do Blaine!"

"Then why the fuck am I the exception?"

Smythe fell quiet. "Fuck off, Anderson." He said after a moment, his voice dropping low.

"No, I want a fucking answer! No, I d-demand one!" The shorter boy was shaking with rage now, fingernails digging into his palms and knuckles turning white.

"Well you're not getting one, Killer. See ya around." With an emphasizing kick at the pile of phallic items and feathers littering the ground, a pair of handcuffs went skittering across the floor.

Sebastian and Blaine didn't speak for nearly two weeks after that. So much as a shoulder bump in the hallway sent a plethora of rumors flooding through the halls. Blaine had expected it to subside, as most things in high school usually do. Bigger and better always seemed to distract people from the past scandals of their peers, but with two local celebrities of sorts it didn't seem to go that way. Blaine had gotten more slushie facials than he could hand on two hands and a permanent ring of purple seemed to cling to the white of his uniform, despite his constant dry cleaning. Sebastian on the other hand seemed to have gotten of all this almost scott free. He wasn't the type people would mess with. He'd earned his place on the school's food chain. In the beginning when Jacob Ben Israel tried to confront him about it the boy had earned a wordless slam into the locker and had walked away with a broken camera and even less dignity than before. Blaine had tried his hand with Kurt Hummel, another openly gay student in the school but the boy wasn't quite what he was looking for. He was nice enough, but Blaine needed the passion and heat and anger. He needed Sebastian. At this point, Blaine was sure that their angry stares across the field during after school practices and in the locker room would be all they would have. Which – he wouldn't have minded normally, but after meeting so frequently with Sebastian for stress relief, he was starting to get frustrated.

That was, until Sebastian knocked on his door one Saturday morning.

Blaine had been sitting at his kitchen table, typing idly on his computer with one hand, feet kicked up with a bowl of cereal on his chest when he heard the doorbell ring. Raising a brow he placed his breakfast on the table and went to investigate. Through the peephole, the sight he saw surprised him. Sebastian was standing there in the baggiest pair of red and black plaid pajama pants that Anderson had ever seen, his knee clearly visible through a hole in the fabric, and a McKinley Titan's t-shirt hung loose over his torso. Blaine opened the door.

"If you're looking to get laid that's not exactly the attire to show up in," Blaine slurred bitterly with a roll of his eyes, not even bothering to look at the taller teen. He could hear Sebastian scowl.

"Shut up and let me in."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Blaine."

With a sigh of displeasure Blaine moved aside, allowing the other boy in. "What are you even doing here? I thought you didn't get up before noon on weekends."

"Special circumstances," Sebastian answered, curious fingertips running over every piece of furniture he passed on their way back into the kitchen. Disinterested, Blaine collapsed back in his chair and resumed eating his breakfast, not even acknowledging Sebastian was there until he spoke again.

"We have to talk," The jock said, sounding a bit taken aback that he was so readily being ignored.

"Hm?" The sound was tainted with an air of mock surprise and obliviousness as honey eyes locked onto Sebastian. "What about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Anderson, you'll make me regret coming over here."

"Look, you're the one who stopped talking to me so I really don't see h-"

Lips pressing against his silenced Blaine, cutting off his words and making him drop the bowl of cereal onto the ground with a loud splash and a clatter. The only sounds then were the labored breaths of two teens panting into each other's mouths. Sebastian's teeth locked onto Blaine's lower lip, tugging at it before letting it spring back, ending the kiss for a fraction of a second. The athlete leaned in to reconnect their mouths but Blaine turned away.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?"

Swallowing hard, the boy straightened up again. "I saw you with Kurt." He said. "At the Lima Bean the other day."

"Yeah, and?"

A firm hand wrapped around Blaine's wrist, tugging him up and forward until he was chest to chest with Sebastian, who leaned in until their breaths mingled. "That's not okay, Anderson."

With an incredulous huff Blaine tried to pull away, only to find the jock's grip on him tightening.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" He all but growled, brow furrowing in confused frustration.

"Because you're mine." Sebastian said simply with more conviction than even he'd expected. Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I'm no one's!"

"Mine, Anderson. You're mine." Before Blaine could stop him, Sebastian's lips fell to the shorter boy's throat, tongue outlining the throbbing vein over his pulse point. Blaine moaned at the contact, everything in his mind telling him to push away, but his body telling him quite the opposite. This felt too good. To be owned and possessed so wholly by the most prominent figure of his wet dreams again. He melted against the ministrations, and he knew Sebastian knew it. Teeth locked over a particularly sensitive spot beneath Blaine's jawline as Smythe sucked a dark purple bruise into the skin.

"Yours." Blaine finally managed to gasp, eyes heavy and half-lidded when Sebastian was finally satisfied with the mark he'd made on the tan skin he'd grown so fond of. He let a smug little chuckle slip past his lips. "Is anyone else home?" He whispered against Anderson's ear, his long fingers tangling in loose curls.

"No. They went to Akron for the day."

"Good. That means I can really make you mine. All mine." Blaine felt hands on his shoulders giving him a sharp shove backwards. Slipping through the mess of milk and cheerios on the floor, he hit the table, hands bracing himself against the hardwood. Sebastian was on top of him in a second, lowering him down onto the top of it until he was flat on his back. "You don't think they'll mind if we use their table, do you?" Sebastian purred absently with a canted head as his fingers trailed down the cheerleader's chest and came to rest at the waistband of his pajama pants, fingertips dipping inside occasionally but only for a brief moment. Only long enough for Blaine to register what was happening, but more than long enough to drive him insane.

"I- God, Seb…"

"Shhh," The brunette purred, eyes twinkling with lust-fueled delight. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Wh-" Blaine couldn't even get the word out before Sebastian had fisted the fabric of his pajama pants and torn them from his body, carelessly littering the kitchen with the clothing. Cold air rushed over him and he shivered, carmel-coffee colored eyes focusing on Sebastian's face, taking in the hunger in his eyes as he examined Blaine's half hard cock, the way his tongue darted cautiously out over too-dry lips. Sebastian was slack-jawed and hesitant for no more than a moment though. This was his domain, and this was his. All of this skin was his and no one else's and that was how it was supposed to be. He had claimed it before and now he'd claim it again.

The taller, dominant teen shed his pants as well, crawling over Anderson until he was straddling his chest. The fingers of one hand twisted once again into the dark, unruly curls littered on Blaine's head. "Suck it."

"Your eloquence astounds me as always, Sebastian," Blaine sneered breathlessly, making Sebastian roll his eyes and laugh. "Just do it already, Anderbrat."

Angling his hips downward, Sebastian gave himself a few slow strokes before gripping himself firmly at the base of his cock, rubbing it across Blaine's lower lip. The cheerleader's tongue flickered out, brushing over the head and sending a shiver of excitement down Sebastian's spine. Pressing forward a bit more, the fingers in Blaine's hair guided him onward until the boy had taken the initiative and wrapped his full lips around Smythe's length. Blaine's cheeks hallowed as he detailed the head with his tongue for a moment until Sebastian just couldn't take it anymore, thrusting forward into the wet warmth around him. Blaine gagged around him, eyes tearing up almost immediately, but he inhaled deeply and kept going, bobbing his head in time with each thrust as his eyes drooped closed.

Diligently the boy worked his experienced lips over Sebastian, taking him deeper with each subsequent thrust. Finally Sebastian hit the back of his throat and gasped at the tight, warm contraction he felt around him. Blaine hummed contentedly at the reaction, swallowing around him and pulling off with an obscene pop and a gasp. "God, Sebastian…" He groaned, raising a hand to wipe the string of saliva that connected his lips to Sebastian's achingly hard length. Sebastian smirked, sliding down Blaine's body.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Normally Blaine would've argued, but the belligerent need to a long-lost fullness drove him to do exactly as he was told, pulling himself out from beneath the other boy and twisting so he was ass up, face down on the table. Settling himself comfortably on his knees, Sebastian moaned, grabbing at Blaine's ass and spreading him open. A teasing finger stroked over his entrance, pressing lightly but not enough to actually push inside. Blaine groaned.

Starting at the base of the older boy's spine, Sebastian pressed wet kisses over the skin, lower, lower, until finally his tongue flicked at the tight ring of muscle and caused Blaine to jolt forward. Sparing no time for even a laugh, Smythe began to lick slowly over the hole, tracing out the alphabet with his tongue. Blaine writhed beneath the attention, whimpering and begging for more without uttering a word. Sebastian finally pressed his tongue a bit harder into him, past that first delicious bit of resistance and suddenly everything was different. He moved his tongue inside of Blaine, savoring the dark, heavy tang of him on his tongue, a hand reaching around to stroke Blaine slowly in time with his ministrations – just enough to keep him endlessly excited and desperate for more.

"F-fuck me," Blaine finally whined after a few moments of torturous teasing from Sebastian. "Please."

"Your wish is my command,"

Straightening up, Sebastian rose a bit higher on his knees, gripping the base of his cock in one hand and pressing lightly against the small of Anderson's back with the other. Teasingly he rubbed the head against Blaine's entrance, rutting up against him once but never pushing inside. Impatience wracked the cheerleader who pressed back desperately. Sebastian moaned at the friction, angling himself properly. Slowly, he pushed inside of the tight heat he'd missed so desperately these last two weeks.

Blaine moaned, fingers reaching out fruitlessly for something to grab on to. The burn and stretch were so familiar and lovely, lighting a fire in his stomach that he hadn't felt in weeks. He rocked back a bit, trying to make this whole process go faster. He needed more.

Inch by inch Sebastian pushed into his lover, groaning as their hips met and he found himself fully inside. The tight squeeze around him had the edges of his vision blurring and turning white. He'd missed this. Drawing out almost completely, Sebastian's hips snapped forward, sheathing him completely once again. Blaine let out a cry, his back arching as Smythe started up a frantic pace, fucking into him rough and hard, just like he knew Blaine enjoyed. The darker haired teen gaped and groaned, biting his arm to muffle the sounds. "Don't you dare," Sebastian warned. "I want to hear you, you filthy little cockslut. Moan for me."

And Blaine did. From that point on, he let out every animalistic growl and grunt that boiled in his chest, every thrust and new angle drawing a new obscenity from him.

Sebastian's body twitched, aching for more, for release. But he knew he couldn't, not yet. Blaine liked to cum hard and untouched and Sebastian loved when he did. He shifted his hips, seeking out that hidden bundle of nerves he knew would make Blaine scream.

"Fuck, Sebastian!" Blaine shouted, his stomach clenching and his entire body freezing. Sebastian knew. He smirked, thrusting harder and faster into the other boy as familiar heat boiled in his gut. He was breathless, panting and grunting with each forceful push of his hips, fingernails digging into the boy's sides leaving little half-moon marks he was sure would be bruises by morning. Once again Anderson's sounds had become a muted mess of incoherent syllables and gasps and keening, desperate sighs.

"C-close."

"Not yet."

"But!"

"Not. Yet."

Disappointment flooded the next sound Sebastian heard from the boy and he couldn't help but smirk. He loved having this control over Blaine. He continued to fuck into him, slowing himself down a bit so that he could draw this out. Still, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He knew he couldn't. Blaine felt so good wrapped around him and he just wanted to fill him with cum. "Are you ready to come for me?" Sebastian purred, wrapping an arm around Blaine's middle as he leaned down to nip playfully at the back of his neck. The dark-haired boy nodded frantically, reaching a hand around to grip Sebastian's silky brown hair, craning his neck to meet the athlete's lips in a kiss. Their tongues tangled together for a moment before Sebastian pulled back just enough.

_"Now."_

The word was emphasized with one final thrust as their lips met again, Blaine's entire body seizing up beneath Sebastian as he came. The tight squeeze brought Smythe over the edge as well, his body jerking in ecstasy as was sent tumbling over the edge.

Blaine slumped beneath him and Sebastian slipped out reluctantly, still spread completely on Blaine's back for a moment before he gathered himself and pulled away.

Watching his cum drip from Blaine was amazing, one of his favorite things. Slowly, the white slid down Blaine's skin, and Sebastian's overwhelming urge to taste got the better of him. Leaning in, he caught every last drop with his tongue, licking greedily as if he couldn't get enough of the flavor. His own flavor tainted strongly with that of Blaine. Swallowing, he slid next to the cheerleader and pulled the other teen into a kiss. Blaine moaned into his mouth, lapping hungrily at the taste that painted the inside of his cheeks and his tongue. Before he knew it he was tangled in Sebastian's arms, spread out over his chest as they kissed each other greedily like they never had before.

"Yours." Blaine finally purred, leaning his forehead up against Sebastian's. "Completely yours."


End file.
